School Idol Lovers
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Enjoy another one of my guilty pleasure stories... this time, about the ladies of Love Live. Read all about your favorite ships as well as some of the unique ones. Requests are welcome, but I'll only do main characters. Sorry
1. Episode 1

School Idol Lovers

Episode 1

Eli and Umi

**Note: **Here's another guilty pleasure story that I'm starting. If you've read _Lovers at Beacon Academy_, it's pretty much the same thing and I'll structure it the same way. I'll take requests and try to get around to this as much as possible. Anyway, I wanted to start off with a personal favorite ship so I hope you all enjoy!

"Hi Eli, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just got a little bored so I wanted someone to talk to."

"Ah, not to sound rude or anything, but where's Nozomi?"

"She decided to visit her grandparents who live out of town. Yeah, I'm kind of sad myself."

"Haha, what about your sister?"

"She's spending the night at Honoka's so it's just me tonight."

"Aw, I'm sorry." There was a slight pause before any words were spoken back to each other.

"Hey Umi, would you mind coming over real quick?"

"Wait, you mean right now?" She looked at the clock and saw that it was approaching 9pm. "Um, I don't know." She listened to the other end and noticed that it was quiet. She could barely hear Eli breathe. "Actually, I think I can. I'm not doing anything tonight. I'll be right over."

"Okay. Thank you." They hung up the phone and went about their business. Umi quickly got ready and headed out the door. At first, her parents were wondering where she was going, but she just told them that it was something to do with Muse which easily got past them.

On the way to Eli's house, she was kind of worried. Normally, Eli wouldn't make such an impromptu request like that. Was she okay or was this actually about Muse? I mean, there's no need to think about it since I'm heading there right now. I just hope that this is something that's worth leaving my house at this time of night for.

After a few minutes, she finally arrived at Eli's house. She rang the doorbell and she answered the call. At the first sound of Umi's voice, she opened the gate and ran to the front door where she met her immediately.

"Hi Umi."

"Hi, is everything okay?"

"Of course, come on in." She walked in slowly and was immediately captivated. It's definitely been awhile since she's been inside of her house. The last time that really happened was when Muse was first created and the two of them had to do most of the planning. However, everything still looked the same. Everything had an elegant feel to it with a lot of Russian stuff in it. "Go ahead and have a seat on the couch if you want. I'm just preparing some tea for us."

"Okay." Umi walked into the living room, still looking around her house. The ceiling was pretty tall and the whole place felt really roomy. She then sat down on the couch and waited for Eli. She quickly got a whiff of the place and immediately, her face got all hot. It smelt like Eli. She quickly patted her face to try and rid herself of that thought. Why am I thinking about that right now? Come on, grow up Umi, jeez! After a couple of seconds, the lights suddenly got dimmer and Umi looked to where the kitchen was. "Eli, what's going on?" She didn't respond. She just walked silently towards Umi with her head down. "Eli, are you okay?" Out of nowhere, she put her hands on Umi's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. The force of this action sent Umi falling onto her back. "What are you doing?"

"You know, I've always liked you Umi. You're so pretty." Umi's face immediately turned bright red.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I think I love you, Umi."

"What? Don't be stupid. You have Nozomi. You two have known each other for so long."

"I know, but there's something about you that love even more." Eli looked down at her with such serious eyes. On the other hand, Umi couldn't bring herself to look up at her. "Please say something." In her head, Umi was struggling to find the words that were appropriate for the situation. Finally, she looked up and saw that she was losing Eli. At that same moment, her heart skipped a beat and the words somehow flowed through her voice.

"I-I think I love you too Eli." Eli eyes shot wide open.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful blonde hair, you're perfect voice; everything about you is perfect." Now, Eli's face turned red.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not perfect." She turned her head, but Umi gently brought it back to face hers.

"You are perfect." She placed her hands on her cheeks and kissed her again. This time, the sparks exploded from both sides. The burning sensation traveled through both of them as they released to catch their breath.

"Can I make you mine?" Umi nodded her head and Eli started. She began by kissing her on the side of the neck which triggered a little moan from Umi. The touch of Eli's lips on her neck was indescribable. All she knew was that it felt so good. After a few kissed, she sat back up and pulled off Umi's shirt. Still in the moment, Umi pulled off Eli's shirt and bra and started to suck on her boobs. "Ah!"

"Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels good." Umi then gently put Eli on her back as she continued to suck on her boobs. This was where things got interesting. Eli was moaning a lot as Umi worked her boobs. Apparently, she was really sensitive on this part of her body which was causing her to spaz out so uncontrollably. Even though she couldn't really control her body, she managed to unlatch Umi's bra, allowing her boobs to dangle right above her body. With as much concentration as she could, she started to massage Umi's breasts. This caused Umi to let out a soft moan. By now, Eli's nipples were nice hard as Umi's were getting to that point. Umi then stood up and slipped off her panties. As she moved her body down to Eli's pussy, she was immediately stopped. "Wait, put your butt over here so we can do each other." Umi then repositioned her body into the 69 position as the two of them started the main course.

At first, they simply licked the rim of their pussies which made them moan softly to themselves, but once they were warmed up, nothing was off limits. They stuck their fingers inside of each other and tried to get in as far as they could. When they did this, the house slowly started to fill with loud moans as the two of them were not giving up. They were trying to hold it until they couldn't anymore.

In and out, their fingers were like jackhammers. Eli was quick in her thrusts as Umi took a slower, more romantic approach. However, they two still had the same result. It was working. They also continued to lick each other's pussies, making sure that every drop made it inside of their mouths.

After a few more minutes, the moaning started to intensify as the two of them were reaching their climax. Their pussies were starting to clench up with every thrust. They couldn't stop. They wanted to make each other cum so they continued to fuck each other until it was finally time.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" They pulled out their fingers and released everything that they were holding in. immediately, they lost most of the strength in their bodies, but they were able to clean up each other's mess. For a few seconds, the two of them laid there, one on top of the other, blowing out a gut. They waited until their strength returned until they said something to each other. Finally, Umi turned her body around and crawled up next to Eli with a smile.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?"

"I would love to." They kissed each other once again before they rose from the couch and made their way up to Eli's room.

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

School Idol Lovers

Episode 2

Maki and Umi **[futa]**

**Note: **So I don't really have any knowledge of this ship so I'm going to do my best not to disappoint. I'd also like to give a shout out to _Msmusicful _for the suggestion/challenge. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and wish me some luck on this.

Another weekend came around and everyone in Muse was busy preparing for a performance in the upcoming week. Honoka and Kotori were working on the outfits that they were going to wear. Hanayo and Rin were practicing their routine since this one was a little difficult for them. And the third years were attending a school meeting that was required for those who were on the path to graduate.

The only ones who were left were Maki and Umi. They had planned to work on the song together so now, Umi was making her way to Maki's house. In her hands, she had lyrics to the song and she was eagerly waiting to put the lyrics together with the music. Maki never disappointed them with how their songs sounded so this time, Umi was ready to do some good work. She made it to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hi, you must be Umi. We've been expecting you."

"Hello, is Maki home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room. Maki! Your friend is here to see you!" There was no response. "You know what, just head up to her room. She probably just has her headphones on."

"Okay. Excuse me." She bowed to her and made her way upstairs.

When she got to her room, she knocked on the door and waited for a response. However, there was none. The whole headphone idea was probably true. She gently turned the doorknob and let herself in. She slowly peeped her head inside the room.

"Maki, are you in here?" She quietly walked into the room and saw something that she shouldn't. Maki was sleeping on her bed, completely naked. Before she turned around, she got a good look at her entire body before. A sudden throbbing came from her chest as her face became hot. She crept around the corner and looked at her again. She was on her side at first, but then turned onto her back. When she laid on her back, Umi couldn't help, but look at her penis. It was nice and big, probably due to the fact that she was sleeping. The hot sensation remained and her chest began to get tighter as she crawled to the bottom of her bed.

"Hey Maki, you're father and I are heading out for a bit! We'll be back soon!" Umi heard the front door open and close. She then looked back up at Maki who was still sleeping. She bit her lip and climbed up to her bed. She gently grabbed her penis and stroked it.

Immediately, Maki gently moaned to herself. After a few more strokes, Umi then stuck it in her mouth and started to suck on it. Now, Maki couldn't ignore it. She opened her eyes and saw Umi sucking her dick.

"Umi, what are you doing?!" Maki tried to sit up, but Umi kept her down.

"Just relax. You know this feels good." She continued to suck on her dick and Maki started to moan out a little louder.

"Umi, we can't do this. We, ah… We have to work on our song. Ah."

"It's okay. We still have time. And plus, your parents left the house for a bit so let's have some fun." Umi rose from Maki's body and started to strip. Right from the start, Maki got even more turned on. Umi's body was so perfect and so feminine. Her long draped down her body, her breasts were the ideal size, and she was like an hourglass. There was no way Maki could hide it now. "You ready?" Out of nowhere, Umi straddled Maki's body and inserted her dick inside of her pussy.

"Ah!" Umi slowly went up and down and Maki's dick. This sensation was too much to hide. Maki and Umi both started to moan as they were hitting the perfect spot. Umi then started to get even more turned on and she bobbed even harder.

"Ah, that feels so good."

"Umi, if you keep going like that, I'll cum."

"But it feels so good. I can't stop." Maki gripped the sheets on her bed and closed her eyes. It indeed felt good, but she didn't want Umi to know that she gets off pretty quickly.

After a few more bobs, that feeling was starting to rush through her hips. She was about to cum. She gritted her teeth and tried to hold it in as best as she could when Umi suddenly stopped. She leaned over and kissed Maki around the neck. By now, Maki was breathing really heavy, but this was slowly calming down. Even that feeling in her hips was starting to go away.

"Maki, you're so cute."

"Shut up! You're making fun of me."

"What? You are cute." Maki's face turned red as she looked away.

"Whatever. Just do whatever you were gonna do." Umi kissed her on the cheek and travelled back down her body. Immediately, Maki moaned out again. She looked down and saw that Umi was sucking on her dick again. "Umi, what are you doing? Don't you want to cum too?"

"It's okay. I want to make you feel good." She swallowed her dick and the feeling quickly rushed back into her hips. Maki's face was on fire and she couldn't hold it in much longer. Her back arched as it finally came that time.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum. Aahhh!" Umi removed her mouth and stroked her dick as hard as she could until Maki finally blew her load all over her stomach. She then covered her face as her body started to twitch uncontrollably. Umi then rubbed her stomach against Maki's as she met her face-to-face.

"What's wrong?"

"I cum way too easily."

"It's okay. That's what makes you so cute." Form behind her arms, Umi saw that her face was a bright red color. "Did that feel good?" She didn't respond. She just nodded her head.

"We need to practice our songs so let's get cleaned up."

"Okay." Umi climbed off of Maki's body, still covered in her cum. Right as she was about to stand up from her bed, Maki kissed her on the cheek as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. All of a sudden, Umi's cheek felt as if it was lit on fire. Something so small felt so good. She smiled, grabbed her clothes, and followed Maki to the bathroom.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3

School Idol Lovers

Episode 3

Maki and Nico

**Note:** These episodes will not have any relationship to a previous episode unless otherwise stated. If anything, their relationships will start once I introduce them as a pair. What I mean by that is that they become a couple when an episode is about that. Other than that, you guys can consider these updates different universes entirely. I hope that clarifies everything for you guys. Anyway, please enjoy this personal preference update.

Finally, the ladies of Muse were given a free day. No practice was scheduled and no performances were in sight so, of course, they all decided to relax and have a good time doing the things they love: Rest and sleep.

However, not everyone was sleeping in. Maki decided to invite Nico over. At first, Nico was caught off guard because she's never been to Maki's house and her request was so out-of-the-blue. Maki begged her to come over and Nico had to accept.

For a while now, Nico's been developing some feelings for Maki. It wasn't anything special, but Maki was definitely very attractive to her. They were about the same height and something that really turned her on was her voice. Maki's voice soothed Nico to the near point of bliss. As she walked to Maki's house, the only thing she was thinking about was her voice. She wanted her to sing for her, but if she were to make that request, Maki might think that she was some kind of weirdo. Also, she was wondering if she even had feelings for her. Maki wasn't the kind of person to show extreme emotions such as love or lust so it was really difficult for Nico to piece together how Maki felt about her.

When she arrived at Maki's house, it took her a second to even knock on the door. Her first impression of her house was nothing close to what she thought. Her house was pretty much a mansion. Nico couldn't help but smack her face with her own hand. Of course the girl she likes has to be filthy rich.

She took a deep breath and walked to the front door. When she got there, she was contemplating on whether she should knock or ring the doorbell.

Ah, what are you doing?! Stop worrying about this kind of thing. Just knock for crying out loud. She quickly brought up her hand and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but Maki finally opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"So, uh, your house is really big."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you." Nico gave Maki a dirty look. Yeah right, you forgot to tell me. Nico walked into her house and couldn't believe the size of it.

"Where are you parents?"

"They're at work and they usually don't get home till late." Nico's face immediately went red. They were all alone. Maki, you're so daring. "So, I know I invited you over, but I have to practice the piano for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Go right ahead."

"Okay, please make yourself at home." Maki walked to the other side of the room and sat down at her piano. Immediately, she started playing all of this crazy stuff that Nico couldn't wrap her head around. Jeez, she's a lunatic.

As she practiced her piano, Nico decided to walk around her living room and check out some things. All over the walls were pictures of her and her family. She was an only child which kind of made her a little sad. Things must be lonely whenever her parents are not home. As she walked around, the sound of crazy piano playing echoed through the house and Nico just tried to block it out.

She's good. I have to give her that. Thank God Muse found someone like her. She's so talented. All of a sudden, a heavy throb came from her chest, nearly causing her to fall to her knees. What was that? Thump thump. There it is again. What is that?

"Aishiteru banzaai! Koko de yokatta. Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru." Nico suddenly opened her eyes and turned around. She saw Maki swaying her body as she singing that beautiful song. Thump thump. It happened again, but this time, Nico paid no attention. She just walked across the room and ended up behind Maki, listening to every word she spoke. Her voice was so clear and pretty that it caused Nico's chest to get all tight.

Her voice is so perfect. Why can't I get over this? Please, keep singing. You are perfect. Nico closed her eyes and put her hand against her chest as she melted away to the sounds of her singing.

After a couple of minutes, she lowered her hands from the piano and took a deep breath. Nico wanted more, but knew that she was done for the day. Out of nowhere, her body started to act on itself. She walked over to Maki and pinned her against the piano bench and stood above her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I-I don't know, but I think… I think I love you." Maki's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Get off of me."

"I want you, Maki-chan." All of a sudden, Nico lowered her head and kissed her on the lips. At first, Maki tried to fight her off, but immediately lost all of her strength at the touch of Nico's lips. After a few seconds, she lifted her head from Maki's face, leaving a trail of drool behind her. "I love you and I want to make love to you." Nico waited for a response, but judging by the look on Maki's face, it appeared she was coming off as creepy. Nico slowly rose up from her body, but was immediately tackled onto her back. Now, Maki was on top of Nico. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I'm gonna make you mine." She started to kiss her around the neck and used her hands to massage her breasts. Immediately, Nico moaned out as Maki was being a little rough on her. She quickly tore off Nico's clothes and underwear and got down to business.

"Maki-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you cum." She inserted her fingers inside of Nico's pussy and she started to fuck her with everything she had.

"Ah, Maki-chan, you're too rough. Ah." Her fingers continued to go in and out. At the same time, she licked around the edges, making sure that every bit of Nico made it inside of her.

"Wow, Nico-chan, you're already so wet."

"Of course I am. You're doing it too hard."

"But you're not complaining so I thought you were enjoying it." Nico's face got all red as Maki continued to fuck her with her fingers. By now, Nico was leaking like crazy and Maki noticed that her pussy was starting to push her fingers out. This didn't affect Maki. She still tried to get inside of Nico. Hearing the sound of her moan was so hot and she wanted to keep hearing it until the very in.

"Maki-chan, if you keep doing it that hard, then I'm… Ah, Maki-chan, I'm about to cum."

"Come on Nico-chan, cum for me." Maki raised her head up to Nico's and started to kiss her around the neck again. With a few more thrusts, Maki felt that it was finally getting to that point. She put in a few more deep thrusts before Nico went nuts.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Her body twitched uncontrollably as fluids leaked out of her pussy. All of that twitching caused her to roll over onto her side and cuddle into a ball. Maki, then, crawled up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nico-chan, you're so cute."

"Maki-chan, does this mean that you're mine?"

"No, it means _you _are mine."

End of Episode 3


	4. Episode 4

School Idol Lovers

Episode 4

Honoka and Kotori

**Note: **Alright, so I'm back to the requests. Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I was far too busy finishing up some of my other works. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy these fine ladies.

The ladies of Muse were all getting ready for another performance. This one was a big one so everyone was doing their part to make sure everything went smoothly. Right now, Honoka and Kotori with each other finishing up the final touches of their costumes. Kotori was always really good at making sure Muse looked good on stage and Honoka was mostly good for making sure Kotori had the motivation to finish her job with energy left to spare.

"Honoka, can you hand me those bows?"

"Sure." She grabbed the pile of bows and dropped them right in front of Kotori.

"Really? You couldn't be any more organized with them."

"Haha, sorry. I guess I wasn't using my head."

"It's okay. It's better this way. Now, I can see what colors we have and which bows goes best with each outfit." From behind, Honoka watched Kotori do her thing. It was simply incredible how easily she did these things. Her sense of fashion and creativity never disappointed, and it was even cooler to be able to see her in action. Usually, Kotori does all of the work by herself, but Honoka simply got lucky.

"So how's everything looking?"

"And… I… think… they're done. Perfect! Everything's done and it all looks good."

"Ooo! Ooo! Can I see mine?"

"Honoka, you know that the outfits are supposed to be a surprise to everyone."

"Aawww." Honoka dropped her head. As much as she tried, it was too hard to ignore this behavior. Kotori fell into Honoka's trap.

"Alright fine, you can see it, but only for a quick peek." Kotori turned around and looked for Honoka's outfit. When she finally found it, she spun around quickly and held it in the air. "Here it is."

"Aaaahhhhh. This looks so cute. Kotori, you're the best."

"Hold on, I want you to let me know what you think of this." She turned back around and looked for something else. Honoka was a little confused at first. Didn't she just say that I would only get a peek at the outfit? When Kotori turned around again, Honoka couldn't believe her eyes. It was the cutest blue outfit she's ever seen. The way it looked… Just everything about it was so perfect.

"Wow Kotori, this is amazing. Who's is this?"

"This is Umi-chan's. I know she'll love it." All of a sudden, Kotori dropped her arms and head. "I think Umi-chan will love it."

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll love it." Kotori rammed her head into Honoka's chest as she started to whimper. "Kotori, what's wrong?"

"Umi-chan's been so distant towards me lately. I don't know if it's me or what, but it's so said seeing Umi-chan like this. She's usually so happy when she's with me, but for some reason, she's not."

"It's okay. It's probably just something with her family or archery. I seriously doubt it's you. She loves you. Why would she be mad at you?"

"I don't know. I don't understand her. She's so complex and so deep, it's nearly impossible to figure out what's going on inside of her."

"Well, things will work out. I promise." Kotori suddenly looked up at Honoka who was looking down at her.

"Honoka-chan, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean 'stay with me' tonight?" Honoka widened her eyes as Kotori dropped Umi's dress and kissed her on the lips. The force of her body sent Honoka walking backwards and into the wall behind her.

"Kotori, what are you doing?"

"I want to make love to you, Honoka-chan."

"But this isn't right. We have get our rest for tomorrow's performance."

"It's okay. It's just one night. And if you're so worried about it, you can just do me. Our leader, at least, needs her rest." Honoka's heart suddenly skipped a beat. The way Kotori was looking at her made her feel all tingly inside. She was close to her, but she never thought of her in that way. Now, Kotori was forcing it upon Honoka to do her.

"Are you sure?"

"Please." Kotori grabbed Honoka's hand and stuck it underneath her skirt. Immediately, Honoka's hand made contact with Kotori's pussy which caused her moan softly to herself. "Honoka-chan, you're too aggressive."

"Eh?! You're the one who did that, not me!"

"Sshhhh, just do it." Kotori let go of Honoka's hand and allowed her entrance. At first, Honoka was really nervous, but once she made her way into Kotori's underwear, there was no stopping her.

She immediately started to fuck Kotori with her fingers. Right out of the gate, Kotori started to moan out loud. She put her hands on Honoka's face and continued to kiss her while Honoka was too busy making sure her fingers kept on trucking. In a few short seconds, Honoka noticed that her fingers were already starting to get all wet from Kotori's juices.

"Wow, Kotori, you're so wet."

"It's because you're doing so well. Keep going. Ah!" With her permission, Honoka refused to stop. Her fingers went in and out as fast as they could. The sound of Kotori's moaning nearly made Honoka wet. She kept on getting faster and faster and Kotori was getting louder and louder. "Ah! Ah! Deeper, Honoka-chan."

Now, Honoka focused all of her attention on getting her fingers as far into Kotori as possible without hurting her. As she tried, she felt that Kotori was starting to reject her fingers. She looked at Kotori to see if she was alright, but Kotori wanted it more. She wanted Honoka to make her cum. After a few more thrusts, her pussy was so tight that her fingers could no longer get inside.

"Aaahhhhh!" Kotori fell onto her butt as her body started to twitch uncontrollably. As this happened, Honoka decided to kiss her around the neck to see if she would calm down a bit. After a few seconds, Kotori slowly returned to normal and wrapped her arms around Honoka's body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm… alright."

"How was that?"

"That was wonderful, Honoka-chan." She smiled and looked down.

"Oh no! Kotori-chan, you squirted a little bit on Umi-chan's dress."

"It's okay."

"EH?! How is that okay?"

"Now, Umi-chan'll know that I love her and she'll never get mad at me again."

"I hope you're right about this. She might also get even more mad at you."

"That's also true." They looked at each other and didn't know what to do. It was too late to clean it, but Kotori did want that tiny little stain t remain. She decided that that was what made Umi's dress special.

End of Episode 4


	5. Episode 5

School Idol Lovers

Episode 5

Hanayo and Rin

**Note:** So, if haven't checked my profile, this will be a little update for you guys. For this story, I'll release a new update on the 15th and last day of each month. This will keep motivated on writing and also, it'll give you guys more of a chance to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The morning started bright and early. Hanayo and Rin woke up with a skip in their step as today was their one year date. They didn't have anything specially planned, but they did know that they wanted to spend their day together. They quickly got ready and ran as fast as they could to the shopping district.

Rin was the first one there so she decided to look around a bit. The shopping district was always a fun place to her since everything seemed so lively and so happy. People were everywhere and some of them even stopped her and asked for a picture or autograph. She always forgets that she's part of Muse and Muse is very popular in this area. She loved it though. The fact that her group was making a difference made everything so much better. After a few minutes of wandering around, she finally spotted Hanayo walking towards her.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin smiled and ran right at her to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Rin-chan, you're here early."

"Of course. Today's our special day so I wanted to be here when you arrived." Hanayo smiled. "Hey, you're wearing your glasses today, ~nya."

"Yeah, I didn't feel like putting on my contacts."

"Good. You're so much cuter with your glasses on, ~nya." Hanayo couldn't help but blush at that little comment. Rin always had a way with making her feel good about herself so this wasn't anything different. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Hand in hand, they ran through the district looking for something that would catch their attention. The first place that caught their attention was the arcade. They nearly played all of the games there, but the one that took them the most time was the dancing game. Immediately, they attracted a crowd that was split in between cheering for Hanayo and Rin. Since they were already having such a good time, they decided to go as long as they had the energy for it. The longer they went, the more obvious it was that there was no clear winner. When they were done, everyone cheered which put a smile on their faces.

When they walked out of the arcade, they noticed that it was already past noon so they decided to find somewhere to eat. Hanayo took notice a new rice house that was the buzz of the area. They quickly ran to the restaurant and sat in for delicious meal. The restaurant offered an extra-large bowl of rice which Hanayo did not hesitate to order. When they got their food, Rin waited a little bit before digging in. she wanted to watch Hanayo eat her food. When it came to rice, she always looked so cute when she ate. Her face glowed every time she took a bite of rice. Everything was delicious. They quickly finished up their food and decided to move on.

After that, they found their way into a few stores where they bought some cute clothes. Hanayo had to help Rin since she wasn't very good with girly clothes. When they were all done shopping, they decided to head back to Hanayo's house for the rest of the day. Rin always went to her house so her Hanayo's parents welcomed her with open arms. After they got home, they made their way to Hanayo's room where they tried on the clothes that they bought.

"How's this look?"

"Very cute, ~nya. What about mine?"

"Rin-chan, you're always cute." They continued to try on everything until they got to the last outfit. When Rin showed it to Hanayo, she suddenly took off her glasses and put them on Rin.

"Kayo-chin, what are you doing?"

"You look cute with glasses on too."

"Don't make fun of me. No I don't."

"Of course you do. Rin-chan is the cutest among cute." Rin turned her head as her face turned red. Right as she did, Hanayo turned her head back towards hers and kissed her on the lips.

"Kayo-chin?"

"Happy One-Year Anniversary, Rin-chan." Rin suddenly kissed her back. However, the force of her body sent Hanayo backtracking onto her bed where Rin got on top of her.

"Here's my present for you, Kayo-chin." Rin started to kiss her around the neck and Hanayo started to breathe out loud. After a few seconds, Rin unbuttoned Hanayo's outfit and removed her bra.

"Rin-chan, we can't. My parents are still home."

"Well then, be sure to stay quiet, ~nya." She licked the tip of Hanayo's nipple which caused her to twitch. Rin then shoved her mouth on Hanayo's breasts which caused her to moan softly to herself.

"Rin-chan, that feels so good. My nipples are already hard."

"Then I'll give you your present ~nya." Rin slowly moved down her body and removed everything else, revealing Hanayo's cute little pussy. It was perfectly shaved and perfectly shaped that Rin couldn't hold herself back. She immediately shoved her face into her pussy which made Hanayo moan even louder.

Rin started off just by licking the outside of her pussy. Then she slowly inserted her fingers in Hanayo and licked up everything else that came out. Meanwhile, Hanayo's face was all red and she couldn't control herself. Her body was moving uncontrollably as Rin's fingers were going deeper and deeper inside of her.

Out of nowhere, Rin flipped Hanayo's body around to where her back was facing the ceiling and her face was against the bed.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing?"

"This will make you feel better, ~nya." Rin got on her knees and used her two fingers to get as far as she could inside of Hanayo. Immediately, Hanayo could feel the difference in positions. This one exposed her more and allowed Rin to get even deeper inside of her. She started to grip her sheets as Rin was fucking her harder and harder.

"Rin-chan, if you keep going like that, I'll-ah!"

"It's okay, Kayo-chin. You don't have to hide it." In and out, Rin's fingers weren't stopping and Hanayo was feeling it in her hips. She wasn't going to be able to hold it for long. As she continued to fuck her pussy, Rin shoved her face in Hanayo's pussy again which made her cum.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Out of nowhere, her juices squirted all over Rin's face. Her body then dropped onto her stomach as she breathed as hard as she could. Rin quickly licked off all of Hanayo's juices and then crawled up behind her, kissing every inch of her back.

"Happy One-Year Anniversary, Kayo-chin." Hanayo slowly turned onto her back and pulled Rin in for another kiss.

"I love you Rin-chan."

"I love you too."

End of Episode 5


	6. Episode 6

School Idol Lovers

Episode 6

Eli and Nozomi

**Note: **Happy birthday and beware the ides of March. I hope you all enjoy.

Another day of practice finally finished and everyone was slowly starting to get used to their work load. They were all happy that things were going smoothly, but they were even happier that practice was over. They quickly left the roof, grabbed their things, and made their way home. The last ones were always Eli and Nozomi who made sure everything was locked up and that no one forgot anything important. Once everything was checked out, they closed up shop and headed off campus for the day.

"So, Eli-chi, how do think things are going?"

"They're going really well. We're progressing way faster than I first anticipated."

"That's good. Since you're expectations are always above average, knowing that makes me feel good that we're doing things eight." Nozomi smiled which caused Eli to smile back at her. "Hey Eli-chi, I was wondering. Since it's the weekend, did you want to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Really? Then let's go." Nozomi grabbed her hand and led her to her house. It didn't take long before they finally arrived at her house. At first, it took her a little while to realize that it was her house since it's been so long since she's been to her house. She guided her inside the house and turned on the lights. Immediately, things started to look familiar again. "So, uh, welcome back to my lovely house." Eli had a smile on her face.

"Gosh, it's been so long since I've been here."

"It makes you think about all of the fun times we shared before we were in the Student Council, huh?"

"Yeah, those days were great."

"Haha, do you remember when we took baths together?" Eli's face immediately turned red.

"What?! Why are you bringing that up now?" Nozomi came up behind her and groped her boobs.

"You wanna relive those memories for old times' sake." Eli shook free before she could do anything else to her.

"Uh, no thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to use your bath… Without you in there with me." Nozomi smiled.

"Okay, it's right upstairs. Take all of the time you need." Without saying anything else, Eli ran upstairs and trapped herself in the bath. Immediately, she couldn't help but wonder why Nozomi was acting like this. Aside from her usual washi washi act, she was definitely acting weirder. She undressed and stepped inside the bath where she retreated to her thoughts. Everything that came to her head was about Nozomi. She couldn't get her out of her head. It took her so long that Nozomi had to knock to make sure that she was doing alright. When she did, Eli finished up, dried off, and headed into her room. "I'm gonna go in next. It shouldn't take me too long."

Eli was left alone in Nozomi's room. She looked around and saw pictures of them together all over the walls. Seeing these brought a smile to her face. She loved how much Nozomi cherished their relationship together, but sometimes, she felt that she wasn't doing her part. With only a towel around her body, she walked over to Nozomi's bed and laid down on it. Immediately, a thought came to mind.

It smells just like Nozomi. Her sweet smell is all over this bed. Eli turned over and started to breathe in Nozomi's pillow. At the same time, her hand found its way down to her pussy where she started to rub it gently. This smell was too great for her to control herself. She continued to rub as her moans grew steadily louder and louder.

Nozomi. Nozomi. All of a sudden, the door swung open and in walked Nozomi drying her hair.

"Sorry that took me so long. I was…" She stopped midway through her sentence to see Eli masturbating on her own bed. Just across the room, Eli was shocked. Her face was red and she was completely speechless.

"N-Nozomi, I…"

"Oh, someone's been a bad girl, hasn't she?" Nozomi locked the door behind her as she slowly walked into the room.

"Nozomi, it's not what you think."

"Really? I think I know exactly what's going on." She removed her towel and let it fall to the fall, completely exposing her nude body. "I think it's time for your punishment, you naughty girl." Nozomi climbed on top of Eli and pinned her hands above her head.

"Nozomi, please, I…" She pressed her lips against Eli's and started to kiss her. Immediately, Nozomi shoved her tongue into Eli's mouth causing her to breathe heavier and heavier. Once their saliva was exchanged with each other, she moved onto her breasts. Wasting no time, she roughly sucked on them, causing Eli to moan out loud. "Nozomi, you're being too rough. Ah!"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you, you dirty little girl." She ran her tongue around Eli's nipples until they got nice and hard. Then, with her free hand, she slid it down Eli's body until it reached her pussy. "Are you ready for your punishment?" Eli shook her head, knowing that it would nothing for her in this situation.

At first, Nozomi rubbed around and around, warming her up. However, this still got Eli excited. Her breathing increased even more with her moans getting a little louder as well. After a few seconds of that, she promptly shoved four fingers inside of Eli.

"Ahh!" Right from the start, Nozomi fucked her with an intense speed. She was going so fast that sloshing could be heard from all over the house.

"Does that feel good, you dirty girl?"

"Nozomi, please, I'm gonna cum."

"You better hold it in because I'm not done yet." All of a sudden, her thrusting slowed down immensely, but her depth increased even more. She went as far as her top knuckles could go. At this point in time, Eli couldn't believe what she was doing. Nozomi was being so daring, unlike anything she's ever done in the past. In and out, her hand slowly went as far as they could and then coming out nearly all the way. Eli was breathing really heavy to the point where she was barely able to talk.

"Nozomi, I'm sorry." She suddenly stopped her thrusting and looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't loved you enough. I've shunned you away ever since we joined the Student Council. I've been so caught up in me that I haven't cared enough about you. I… I love you." Nozomi smiled.

"I love you too." Without warning, she thrust her hand into Eli one more time. This one going deeper than any of the other ones.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Eli's legs quickly closed up. Nozomi stopped them from doing so in that she could clean up Eli's little mess. After a few minutes, she calmed down and Nozomi went back up to her face and kissed her on the lips.

"Eli-chi, you're so cute when you're like that."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm sorry. I do love you, Eli-chi… more than anything else." Eli moved her and caressed her cheek.

"I feel the same way. You always know how to make me feel better." They both smiled and kissed each other again.

"But… you didn't have to cum all over my bed."

"Nozomi!"

End of Episode 6

**Ending Note:** If you haven't already, be sure to check out my special story just for today. I hope you like that and this update. Keep throwing me suggestions and I promise to get to them as soon as possible.

**Up Next: **Kotori x Umi


	7. Episode 7

School Idol Lovers

Episode 7

Kotori and Umi

After many performances back to back, Muse finally has some time to themselves. They've been practicing and performing non-stop that they barely know what a normal life is. However, as the weekend finally came around, they decided to try their best to use it to their advantage.

Meanwhile, Kotori invited Umi over to her house to spend some time with her. That, and also, she wanted Umi to try on some of the new costumes she's made. Kotori always liked having Umi be her model since she always looked so cute in their outfits. Unfortunately, things weren't going according to plan. Because of the way Umi is, she brought a pen and paper and continued to write some new lyrics for their group. She had her eyes constantly on the notepad, completely ignoring Kotori. She tried to get her attention, but she just wouldn't budge.

"Umi-chan, please. I want you to try on this for me. I want to see if it fits."

"I'll try it in a minute. I just need to finish up this verse."

"Aaww, but you said that for the last verse. You're totally ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I just can't leave this alone until it's finished."

"But you shouldn't work yourself too hard. This weekend is the first weekend where we don't have to do anything. You should relax."

"Don't worry. I will once when this is done." Kotori puffed out her cheeks. She was totally ignoring her. She didn't know what to do. When Umi was like this, it was almost impossible to get her attention. Kotori quickly thought up everything she could to try and stop Umi from working so hard, but nothing that popped up seemed to be a good idea. So she just improvised. She put her hands over Umi's eyes and smiled.

"Guess who?"

"Kotori-chan, I need to focus. Stop messing around." Umi slapped her hands off of her face and continued to brainstorm her lyrics. On the other hand, Kotori was starting to grow sad inside. Umi didn't want anything to do with her. She was being so mean that she could barely take it. But then, something else came to her mind: Umi's one weakness. She wanted to so bad, but she was afraid she would come off as being a little too mean. Her method has always worked in the past, but Umi was always defenseless against it no matter. However, Kotori didn't care. She invited her over to spend time with her and her working on lyrics was simply unacceptable. She suddenly pulled the chair out from the desk with Umi still sitting on it. "Kotori-chan, what are you…" All of a sudden, Umi saw Kotori walk in front of her with her finger on her lips and face that said she was all hers.

"Umi-chan, you're being so mean." Umi's chest started to pound like crazy and her face started to turn red.

"Kotori-chan, I'm… not being mean. I'm just… I want to finish the song," she said with a big gulp. Then, Kotori straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around Umi's neck, still with that look of innocence.

"Umi-chan doesn't love me anymore." Out of nowhere, a tear fell from her eye which caused Umi to panic.

"No, no. Of course I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. Don't say things like that."

"But you're neglecting me and it's making Kotori-chan sad." Umi didn't know what to do. She hated seeing Kotori in such a horrible state. But on the other hand, Umi was playing right into Kotori's hands. She just had to keep it going until the final flag was raised.

"No, it's okay. See look! I'll stop. I can finish it later. Please don't cry." She wiped away the tears on Kotori's face. "Kotori-chan, please. I'll do anything. Just stop crying."

"Anything," she asked with a sniffle.

"Anything." There it was. The final flag has been raised. She put her hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. This took Umi by surprise and the force of Kotori's body sent them crashing into the ground. Once she finished that kiss, she sat back up and saw Umi's face completely blank. She was all hers now. Her weakness was sex. Although it didn't seem like it, Kotori knew that Umi always wanted to do it. She was just too secretive about it to say it out loud.

When they were in the ground, Kotori started to kiss her around the neck as she unbuttoned her shirt. Umi's face immediately turned red for Kotori's lips were so soft to the touch that she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Once her shirt was unbuttoned, she removed her bra and started to suck on her boobs. This caused Umi to moan unusually loud.

"Umi-chan, you're being so loud today."

"I can't help it. It's been so long since we've done this."

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good." She went back up and kissed her on the lips. Then, she slowly travelled down her body and removed her skirt and panties. "Wow Umi-chan, you're already wet down there."

"Don't make fun of me."

"You're so lewd." Umi covered her face with her hands. Kotori knew how to tease her to the point where it was bullying. However, there was nothing she could. She was under Kotori's spell and there was no way to escape until Kotori was finished with her. She waited and waited until she felt Kotori inside of her, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes to see what she was waiting for, she saw Kotori hoisting a strap=on around her waist.

"What is that?!"

"It'll make you feel really good." She suddenly spit on her hand and rubbed it against the strap-on. Once it was nice and shiny, she knelt in front of Umi's crotch and slowly stuck it inside of her.

"Aaahhh! Kotori-chan, it's too deep."

"That's just because you're not used it yet. I promise it'll feel better." Kotori remained with her slow, deep thrusts and with thrust, Umi's moans grew louder and louder. She then grabbed Umi's legs and put them on her shoulders.

"Hey, what… Aaahhh! It's so deep now."

"This helps it get in deeper." Kotori swayed her body back and forth while Umi was breathing heavy along with every thrust. It was incredible. She had forgotten that she could feel this way. Kotori always knew how to make her feel good. When she saw Umi start to get a little jittery, she stopped her thrusts, but kept the strap-on inside of her. She then grabbed Umi's body as she fell onto her back. Now, Umi was on top of her. "You can cum whenever you want. I know you like it this way." Umi didn't deny it. It took her a couple of seconds until she resumed with their session.

Umi bobbed her body up and down which caused her to moan again. Kotori held onto her to hips, making sure she wouldn't stray off course. As she did, she looked up to see Umi's boobs bouncing around. They weren't too big, but they had just enough to make it noticeable. She then pinched Umi's nipples as she continued to fuck her.

"Ah! Ah! Kotori-chan, it feels so good."

"Come on, Umi-chan, I want you to cum all over me." Up and down, her butt smacked against Kotori's legs as she was getting faster and harder. When she looked down, she saw Umi leak her juices on her body. She was about to cum. She dropped her hands back onto her hips and assisted Umi. Also, Kotori moved her own hips up and down to liven up the mood.

"Ah! Ah! Kotori-chan!"

"Umi-chan." With a few more thrusts, Umi was about ready. Her moans were louder than ever as her body was starting to get out of control.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" She did her best to get off of the strap-on and onto Kotori's boobs. Thankfully, she made it just in time. Her juices leaked all over Kotori's boobs as Umi fell onto her back. Kotori sat up to make sure Umi was alright. After that, she caressed her boobs and licked Umi's juices. She then laid down next to her and kissed her on the nose.

"Don't you feel better now?" She couldn't respond. All she could do was nod her head. "I love you Umi-chan. You'll always be mine."

End of Episode 7


	8. Episode 8

School Idol Lovers

Episode 8

Maki, Umi, and Eli [futa]

**Note: **Here's a fan requested one. Now, I'm going to let you know ahead of time that I haven't really done anything like this so it may be a little strange. Try not to be too hard on me, but aside from that, I hope you all enjoy.

On one special weekend, Maki's parents were forced to leave town to attend some doctor stuff. At the same time, they told her that she was going to be staying at the beach house for the weekend. She didn't really know why she had to, but apparently that was the only case she had. However, she immediately came up with back-up. She decided to ask the girls from Muse if they wanted to join her. Unfortunately, most of them were busy so the only ones who were able to attend were Eli and Umi. The three of them boarded the train and headed to the beach.

On the way there, they talked about it was a little unexpected for them to be doing something like this, but Maki insisted that she didn't want to be alone for the weekend. In that moment, Eli and Umi hugged her as tight as they could and pressed their faces against hers. She immediately got embarrassed from the two of them.

When they finally arrived, they ran as fast as they could until they made it to the house. Right as they stepped inside, it gave them sweet memories of that other weekend when everyone was together. They dropped their things in the middle of the living room and plopped on the couches.

"Ah, it feels so good here."

"I know. Sometimes I wish I could always live at the beach." Even though she was the one who invited them, Maki was a little quiet as the three of them started to settle in.

"Since it's so nice out, you guys want to go the beach?"

"Great idea. I kind of wanted to try on my new bikini."

"Oh, you're wearing a bikini, Umi? How daring?" Immediately, Umi's face got all red as she grabbed her bag and went to find a room to change. After that, Eli and Maki grabbed their things and went to go change as well.

Once she found a room, Eli dropped her things and started to get changed. She removed her clothes and quickly saw something that made her embarrassed. She looked down and saw a huge boner popping up towards her. What the heck? Where did this come from? I can't go out like this. She tried pacing around the room to try and get rid of it, but it didn't work. She didn't know why this was happening. Then, all of a sudden, she imagined Maki and Umi in the skimpiest swimsuits she could possible imagine. At that same moment, her hand lowered onto her dick and started to stroke it slowly.

Immediately, she could tell that she was really horny. With every stroke, she felt as if she was about cum. She knew that if she finished up, she could go to the beach in peace, but she wanted to fantasize about Maki and Umi for a little while longer. She continued to stroke her dick, completely unaware of them time or place. As this went on, her images started to get more and more lewd until she saw herself naked with the two of them as they were playing with her dick. It was getting to that time. She started to stroke a little harder when suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey Eli, are you almost done? We're about to…" Eli quickly turned her head and saw Maki and Umi looking right at her as she was doing her thing. Completely caught off guard, she spun around, still with her hand on her dick as her grip tightened and caused her to ejaculate all over them.

"Aahhhh!" She immediately felt weak and fell onto the bed, unable to say anything.

"Wow Eli, you're so big." She looked up and saw the two of them wiping off her cum and licking it with their tongues.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I was being stupid." Then, they entered the room, locking the door behind them and removing their swimsuits. "What… What are you guys doing?"

"If you're so horny, let's help you out." They knelt down by her hips and started to gently touch her dick.

"Wait, you can't do that. I just came. I don't think I can… Ah!"

"But you're still really big Eli. I think you still have some left in you." Suddenly, the two of them started to suck her dick at the same time. This caused her lean back onto the bed and look up at the ceiling.

"Does that feel good Eli-chan?" She couldn't respond. She was still trying to recover from her last one, but as they continued to suck it, she started to feel even more pleasure than before.

"Yes. Don't stop."

"Don't stop? Okay. Maki-chan, you want to go first?"

"Sure." Eli didn't know what they were planning until it finally happened. Without looking, she could feel Maki's body straddle her penis until she was inside of Maki. "Ah! Eli-chan, you're so big." She started to bob up and down on Eli's penis.

"Maki-chan, you're going too fast."

"But I just started." Without caring about what she just said, she started to bob higher than before. Eli immediately felt this change in rhythm and moaned out loud. But suddenly, Umi placed her pussy right on top of Eli's face and sat on her,

"Can you make me feel good too, Eli-chan?" It took her awhile, but she finally placed her tongue on Umi's pussy as she was already starting to get wet. As she did that, she was starting to feel something in her hips. She was about to cum again. Maki was being extremely rough with her that she wasn't even sure when it would happen.

"Maki-chan, if you keep going like that, I'll cum again."

"It's okay. You can cum inside me. I want to be one with you." After that, she started to rock her body forward and back and bobbed even harder. Now, it was almost impossible to make Umi feel good since Maki was attracting all of her attention. When she realized Eli was about to cum, she bent over and put her face right in front of Maki's pussy and started to lick anything that leaked out.

"Eli-chan, let it all out." There was no holding it back anymore. With one more thrust against her penis, she finally let it all out.

"Aahhhh!" Eli held Maki's body on her penis as she came inside of her. Incredibly, there was so much that it started to leak out of Maki's pussy. At that instant, Umi cleaned up the rest of the mess. Maki then lifted her body and held Umi's face. The two of them started to kiss and exchange Eli's cum between the two of them. Meanwhile, Eli was breathing heavy for she's never ejaculated twice in such a short period of time. After a few minutes, the two of them crawled up next to her and kissed her around the neck. "You guys are so horrible."

"But it felt good, didn't it?" She couldn't respond since she knew it was true. She wrapped her arms around them and held them close.

"Now, I don't feel like going to beach. It's all your faults."

"Haha."

End of Episode 8


	9. Episode 9

School Idol Lovers

Episode 9

Kotori and Umi

**Note:** Hey guys, I know I've said that I would stop writing this story, but I've decided to give in. However, this story will only be updated very sparingly. It'll only be when I'm in the mood or when something special like this comes up. If you didn't know what today is, it's our beloved Umi's birthday so I wanted to write something special for my best girl. I hope you all enjoy it.

Umi woke up bright and early as she always does and headed off to school. The weird thing was that Honoka and Kotori weren't around to walk with her. Normally, they always met up at her house and walked to school so this made her think that something was wrong. Maybe they were sick or something else came up which prevented them from meeting up with her. Once she got over this thought, she headed to school in hopes of a great day.

When she arrived, another strange thing happened. She quickly realized that none of the Muse members were around. They had their usual spots that they hung out around before school started, but they were there at all. This made her a little sad. She's grown so close with all of these girls to where not seeing them kind of affects her day so she was forced to go to class by herself.

All throughout her morning classes, she couldn't shake the thought that they were avoiding her. There was no way that that was true. She was just afraid that it was true. Once lunch came around, she decided to head to the clubroom since she knew one person was always there. Nico loved the clubroom so she was hoping to find solace with at least one of her friends. Once she made it to the clubroom, she opened the door and was immediately surprised.

Pop! Poof! Confetti went all over the room.

"Happy Birthday Umi-chan!"

Umi was so shocked; she didn't even know what to say. Her face said it all.

"W-W-What is going on?"

"It's your birthday. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not. It's just… When do you guys do all of this?" She looked around and saw banners and pictures of them together all over the clubroom. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Because we love you Umi-chan. Your birthday is a special thing so we should celebrate altogether."

"Here you go, Umi-chan. We got you a birthday cake. Make a wish." Honoka set the cake down on the table and Umi took her seat right in front of it. After that, everyone crowded around as closely as they could to cherish this moment. Umi then took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

"Yay!"

"Let's eat."

"Rin-chan. Umi-chan gets the first slice."

"Oh right, sorry ~nya."

Eli grabbed the knife and started to the divide the cake up. Of course, Umi got the biggest slice. She handed it to her and then passed out the rest to everyone else.

"Aw, you guys… You didn't need to do this."

"Yeah we did. You've done so much for us. We couldn't just let your birthday go by like it was nothing at all."

"Well, thank you. This means the world to me that you guys care about me."

"It's like we said. We love you Umi-chan." At that moment, all 8 of them wrapped their arms around her body and squeezed her as tight as they could.

"Uh, you guys… are killing me. Please… stop."

"Sorry Umi-chan, but you have got to muscle through this until the end of the day."

"Eh?!"

"Happy Birthday Umi-chan!"

"Ugh!"

…

For the rest of the day, Umi was bombarded by hugs and praise by everyone at the school. Apparently, they were all in on the plan as well. They didn't acknowledge her until after lunch, and it was definitely an effective strategy. Everyone, and literally everyone, gave her a happy birthday hug or said something nice to get her though the day.

When school got out, she headed down to her locker where Honoka was waiting for her. However, Umi quickly noticed that Kotori wasn't with her. She asked if Honoka knew anything about her and Honoka told her that she had something to do after school. This comment made Umi a little sad. Of all of the Muse members, Kotori seemed the most distant today, for some reason. As they walked home, Umi was silent which only made it harder for Honoka to say anything. Once they reached the fork in the road to their houses, they bid each other bye for the day and went home.

When Umi got home, she was immediately stopped by someone sitting down on the hallway floor. It was Kotori.

"Kotori, what are you doing here?" She quickly closed the door behind her and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

At that moment, Kotori reached in her pocket and pulled out a bow to put it on her head.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to give you your present in more private circumstances."

"Aw, well thank you, Kotori. I'll gladly accept you as a present." Umi gently kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "You wanna go to my room?"

"I would like that a lot."

Umi stuck out her hand and picked Kotori off of the ground. Hand in hand, the two of them headed up to Umi's bedroom. When they made it to her room, the two of them sat down on her bed and enjoyed each other's company.

"Umi-chan, I'm really happy that you said yes."

"Why are you bringing that up now?"

"I don't know. I just can't think of myself not being with you. I love you so much, Umi-chan."

"I love you too Kotori."

At that moment, Kotori leaned her head against Umi's chest and immediately incredibly warm.

"Umi-chan, you're so warm. I really jealous of you."

"Why? I don't think that's something to be jealous."

"Actually, I'm not jealous because that means I get to snuggle with you more whenever it's cold."

"Gosh, you're so spoiled." A few seconds went by of silence before Kotori said something else.

"Umi-chan, I have a really selfish request from you."

"And what is that?"

"Can we have sex?" Kotori kept her eyes on Umi as she started to panic. She knew that this was Umi's one weakness, but in no way was she trying to exploit it.

"S-Sex? Kotori, you know I'm not any good at that. You're always the one who ends up taking the lead anyway."

"Yeah, but now that I think about it. We always have sex because I'm the one who wants it. I never ask you first. I just do it and then after we're done, you call me a bully. I never actually show it, but I feel really bad about it afterwards. I love you so much and yet, I do those things that make you uncomfortable. I really want to have sex again… I just don't want to do it if you don't want to." Kotori was putting her in a corner without a single way to escape.

"Kotori, I… I don't know." She looked at Kotori and could see her growing sadder the more she opened her mouth. That's when she took a deep breath and put her hands on her cheeks. Kotori's eyes peered up to see Umi steal a kiss from her lips.

"Umi-chan?"

"Since you're asking, I-I guess we can do it."

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

"No, it's fine. It's been a while since we've had sex."

"Umi-chan, thank you. I love you." Kotori kissed her back and gently laid Umi down on her back.

"Can you please be gentle this time?"

"I promise to be as gentle as possible." Kotori untied her bow and unbuttoned her shirt. From below, Umi was starting to blush. Sex was always a taboo thing to her and yet, she's done it so often, thanks to Kotori's help. "Umi-chan, you can strip too."

"I-It's just so embarrassing."

"Okay, then I'll do it for you." Kotori bent over and did the same thing to her. Only this time, she completely opened up Umi's shirt to get a good look at the bra she was wearing. Like always, Umi was a pure, white bra. "Umi-chan, why are you so cute?"

"Kotori, stop teasing me."

"I'm sorry." Kotori reached her hands around Umi's back to unfasten her bra. She then got Umi to get rid of her shirt and bra. Now, her upper body was completely exposed to the girl on top of her. "I don't care what anybody says… Umi-chan, you are the prettiest girl on the planet."

"Y-You're teasing me again."

"I'm sorry. You're just perfect."

Kotori started off with Umi's breasts. She lightly blew on them which caused an immediate tremble to be sent throughout Umi's entire body. Once she calmed down from that, Kotori gently poked her with her tongue which made Umi jump again. The touch of her tongue was a lot warmer than she remembered. Kotori used the tip of her tongue and ran it around Umi's nipples. This stimulation caused her nipples to get hard and that's when Kotori started to suck on them.

"Ah, Kotori, ah." Her breathing was starting to grow heavy as this sensation was causing her body to react on its own. As her mouth did most of the work, Kotori used her hands to massage her breasts. Once the massage started, Umi started to calm down. After all of this time, Kotori managed to find something that put Umi's body at ease.

"Do you like that?"

"That feels so good. Why do I like that so much?"

"Because you're so cute."

Umi didn't answer. She just put her head on her pillow and continued to let Kotori have her way with her.

After some more time with her breasts, Kotori slowly moved down Umi's body and unzipped Umi's skirt. Underneath the skirt were pure, white panties that Kotori could barely restrain herself from ripping right off. Kotori knew that she was a sex maniac, but for some reason, this region on Umi's body made her go bonkers. However, because she promised to be as gentle as possible, she had to take a different approach. She kissed Umi's panties and then looked up at her.

"Umi-chan, is it alright if I start?"

"Uh huh."

Without further ado, Kotori carefully removed Umi's panties and got a good look at the pussy that's been evading her for so long. Kotori also had a fetish for the beautiful appearance of Umi's pussy. To her, it was perfectly shaped and smelled like heaven. She gently placed her hand on it and slowly ran up and down it.

At that moment, Umi's back arched upwards and her breathing started to quicken once again. For Umi, it's been so long since she's been touched like this so her body was extremely sensitive.

"Umi-chan, be sure to let me know if anything feels uncomfortable. I promise to stop whenever you say anything."

"Okay."

"Alright. I'm going to start."

Kotori thoroughly sucked her fingers to make sure that it provide the smoothest ride for Umi. Once that was clear, she slowly stuck her fingers inside of the Umi.

"Ah!" Umi's response was immediate as this sensation was unlike any other.

"Umi-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I was just expecting you to be rough with me. This approach is really different so I was just caught off guard."

"Should I stop?"

"No, you can keep going."

"Okay."

Kotori resumed her business. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of Umi's pussy. Her juices were already sloshing around Kotori's fingers so she licked up everything she could. As she continued to go on, Umi's body started to move around uncontrollably. This was similar to their times in the past, but the difference was that he pussy reacting differently. It was throbbing like it wanted more, but Kotori's promise prevented her from going all of the way.

"Ah! Ah!"

The sounds of Umi's moans only made Kotori want to fuck her even harder. Everything from Umi was telling her to fuck her as hard as possible, but Kotori kept telling herself to think about what Umi wants. She continued to fuck her at a slow tempo while Umi's body only wanted more.

"Kotori, please."

"Should I stop?"

"No. Harder. Your slow pace is driving me crazy."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

Kotori wasted no time. She shoved another finger inside of Umi's pussy, making it three fingers. She used every bit of muscle she could and thrusted like she always did.

"Ah!"

"Umi-chan, do you like that now?"

"Mhmm."

As her thrusts got harder, the more Umi started to secrete her juices. Kotori licked that up as well as around the edges of her pussy. This caused Umi to moan even louder. She gripped the sheets of her bed and arched her back even more. The both of them knew that she was reaching her limit. That's when Kotori pulled out her final weapon. With her other finger, she gently massaged the outer edges of Umi's anus.

"Hyah! Kotori, if you do that…"

"I want to make you feel good Umi-chan. I know this helps."

"Yeah, but… Ah! Kotori, please… Ah!" Her body was starting to shake and move out of control until it was finally time. "Kotori, I'm… Cumming!" She forced pushed Kotori's fingers out of her pussy as juices spurted all over the place.

However, Kotori wasn't going to sit there like an idiot. Through her experiences with Umi, she found something to make this final moment a little easier to get through. She grabbed Umi's legs and hoisted them over her shoulders. For some reason, this made Umi calm down after she climaxed. Once it was all over, she tried to calm her breathing while looking up at Kotori.

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do. I love you." Kotori waited a few more seconds before dropping Umi's legs and leaning down to kiss her.

"You're such a bully."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Umi put her finger over Kotori's lips. "You keep me loving you every day so I don't mind. I love you too."

End of Episode 9


End file.
